Finn McMissile
Finn McMissile is the tritagonist in Cars 2. He is a British spy car who mistakes Mater for an American spy and recruits him in the mission to solve and thwart the conspiracy that sabotaged the World Grand Prix. Appearance Finn's model is an Aston Martin DB5. He is also based on other 1960's English sports cars. However, he is said to be a 1965 Faultless GT, which is a fictional model name, and an allusion to the 1958 Peerless GT, one of his design main inspirations. He is also mentioned in the film to be a Volkswagen Karmann Ghia, which he most closely resembles on his front half. His top speed is 147 mph, with a 0-60 of 7 seconds. His engine is a 4.2 Liter Straight 6 with Triple 2V Carbs, with a horsepower of 290. His license plate is 314 FMCM, which includes a reference to his initials. The number 314 is his voice actor Michael Caine's birthday (March 14, 1933). However, in the video game, it is 0S0 872L. Personality Finn is elegant, nice, and kind. He is also daring and extremely brave, smart, and eloquent, which is almost mandatory for a spy. He knows every trick in the book, and is always prepared for any kind of situation. Weaponry and Gadgets Finn McMissile is equipped with more gadgets than the other spies, including: *'Four grappling hooks': Disguised as bumperettes, the hooks attach to the end of strings. They can be shot to reach an object at some distance, and are strong enough to lift and suspend Finn, giving him extra flexibility. *'Spy camera': Located in the right headlight, it can zoom in to see details and take pictures. *'Missile launcher': Located in the left headlight. It can fire small but powerful missiles. *'Digital read-outs': Located on the side mirror, the screen can receive transmissions from other spies or from his surveillance probes. *'Glass cutter': Consists of a small and very compact device, launched from the left side mirror. It attaches itself to the glass, and deploys a long stick with the cutting unit at the end that cuts with a circular counter-clockwise movement a piece of glass that is then ejected. *'Magnetic explosives launcher': Located in the front wheel hubs, it launches small explosives that stick to a metallic surface and explode after a short amount of time. *'Deployable machine guns': On both sides, hidden in the side vent. *'Deployable surveillance probes': Located in the rear right wheel hub. Very small, light and compacted into a sphere. Finn can discretely drop one which then deploys feet and open its camera, which transmits an image to Finn's digital read-outs. *'Oil Launcher': Located in the rear turn signals. It can spread slippery oil, that allows Finn to lose a pursuing car. In the beginning of the film, Finn defeats a green Gremlin with this weapon. *'Mounted quad harpoon gun': Located on his undercarriage, it is used for a similar purpose as the grappling hooks to suspend Finn, but are much more powerful. *'Deployable holographic disguise emitter': Located on the roof. The device instantaneously makes a holographic disguise all around Finn. A known disguise is a Japanese airport security guard. *'Wheeled motorized jack': Launched from the undercarriage. A skateboard-shaped gadget that travels to a chasing car, and then deploys its jack, tipping the car over. *'Steel Magnet Wheels': Permits Finn to climb up the side of a steel wall. Finn also uses them to grab cars in fights. *'Hydrofoil Mode': Consists of two retractable foils on the undercarriage. Used for oversea travel. *'Submarine Mode': Used for underwater escapes and travel. It includes a breathing apparatus, side directional fins, and the rear wheels transform into propellers. Finn is also a master of martial arts, which is of a great help in car to car combats. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Mater Lightning McQueen Flik Red Buster Moon Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Cars Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vehicles Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animated Characters